Atrás y Adelante
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Hannah England ha recibido una misteriosa carta de amor de, al parecer, un chico muy encantador. Y por esas cosas fortuitas de la vida, tropezará con quien menos espera para ayudarla en su misión amorosa. Hannah x Amanda (Hamanda). Y un poco de Diakko, sí señores.


Nuevo shipp, nuevas reglas. Estoy tratando de afinar algunos detalles en la relación de Hannah y Amanda, así que esto será una pequeña prueba para definir sus personalidades, disfrútenlo.

* * *

_A mi querida señorita Hannah,_

_Quiero admitir que me da algo de pena aceptar no conocerla del todo e, incluso, tomarme la osadía de tener que referirme a ti como "querida", pero nada me complace más que hacerlo. Te vi en la ceremonia de Andrew, aquella que celebraba su buen desempeño, y no pude evitar quedar prendado de ti. Tu piel, tu pelo y tus ojos, parecían calcados de un ángel, y con ese espíritu celestial marcaste mi alma. ¿Qué por qué te escribo? Porque me ha surgido la necesidad de hacerlo. Señorita, quisiera verte, decirte todo esto que por una simple carta queda tan escueto, pero lamentablemente, no sé cómo llegar a su academia y me apremia poder verla a los ojos una vez más… Entonces, mi propuesta es la siguiente:_

_Reúnase conmigo el día viernes 26 de abril a las 5 p.m., en las cercanías del auditorio de la academia Appleton. Sé que puede ser difícil, pero cuento con que, como he oído hablar de usted, sea una gran bruja y pueda llevar a cabo tal hazaña. _

_La espero impaciente,_

_Suyo, Jonathan Smith._

* * *

Hannah terminó de leer la carta en shock, enrojeciendo sus mejillas medio a medio, en cuanto sus ojos leían y releían su contenido, tan apasionado y puro a la vez. Jamás creyó que un hombre podría dirigirse de esa manera hacia su persona, pero ahí estaba, escrita en tinta negra, la confesión más amorosa que en su vida recibió. ¿Qué quién era ese tal Jonathan Smith? Lo de menos, un hombre que podía expresarse de tal forma, no restaba más que para proferir lo guapo que debía ser y lo encantador. ¿Necesitaba más que eso? Para Hannah fue casi imposible pensarlo, había conquistado su corazón y ni siquiera lo conocía. Impensable perder esta oportunidad, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Un día viernes sonaba muy apresurado, ni por más desesperado que estuviese en verla. Además, era un día de clases, no podría faltar a ellas sin una excusa creíble. Ahora la idea se le volvió tormentosa, tanto que terminó soltando un suspiro y echando los brazos a un lado. No podría desligarse de sus funciones, mucho menos por amor.

\- Y qué digo, si ni siquiera sé quién es…

\- ¿Algún problema ahí, Hannah?

Diana apareció a su lado de improvisto, logrando que la muchacha diera un salto atrás, protegiendo de inmediato la carta con su cuerpo. Y aunque ésta pudo notarlo, no hizo referencia al respecto. Ella pasó a buscar a su lechuza y, abriendo una caja de semillas, le dio el alimento del día, bajo la inquisidora y nerviosa mirada de la señorita England. Definitivamente se traía algo entre manos, pero difícil de darse por enterada, lo mejor sería actuar con calma.

Diana se concentró en alimentar a su ave.

\- Te veo pálida y sudorosa – Le habló, luego de pasado segundos sin hacer ningún movimiento, sin embargo, sus ojos azules permanecían atentos a las semillas que desaparecían una tras otra, por el repiqueteo del pájaro. Una sonrisa le surcó el rostro – ¿Acaso malas noticias? – Hannah soltó una risotada.

\- No diría que malas exactamente – El interés de Diana aumentó – Más bien, todo lo contrario, pero… son cosas sin importancia que te alegran el día, ya sabes… como que hoy habrá pastel como postre.

\- Es cierto – Contestó la joven Cavendish, echando una mirada al cielo y recordando algo en particular, pero sin que llegase a molestarla – Y lo más probable, es que un par de brutas se metan en problemas por tratar de robarlo.

\- ¿Hablas de Akko y sus amigas? No me sorprendería… - Hannah se cruzó de brazos, asegurándose de haber resguardado la carta bien en su bolsillo, así, comenzando a caminar a la salida – Pero no es algo que realmente me incumba, si ellas quieren meterse en problemas… tendrán que hacerse responsables.

\- Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio, mudas, pero sin que ninguna de las dos creyese que fuera por algo incómodo, más bien, fue como dejar una incógnita plantada en el aire. Hannah se disculpó con Diana diciéndole que debía irse a arreglar sus cuadernos para las próximas materias, mientras que ésta sonreía sin mucho que expresar. Cuando pudo cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, la señorita England arrancó a paso firme hasta su cuarto e, instintivamente, revisó que no hubiese rastro ni de Bárbara ni mucho menos de Diana dentro. Una cosa en particular de la joven Cavendish, es que podía ser muy sigilosa en ocasiones y eso lo sabía bastante bien. Pero al no verla, después de una extenuante pericia, se vio segura de sacar la carta de su bolsillo, para volver a leerla y suspirar de amor. Una suerte divina la esperaba, sólo eso. Pero debía hallar una manera de escaparse aquel día.

* * *

Esa misma tarde y luego de que el ajetreo del día hubiese terminado, el grupo completo entre la suma del equipo rojo y el equipo verde, se reunió en medio de la cafetería con algo más que contar. Por supuesto, las historias siempre vacilaban en lo mismo. Akko tenía hambre y Amanda ganas de hacer alguna locura. En cuanto a sus demás compañeras, todas parecían imparciales ante sus decisiones.

\- Pues, yo solo digo, que si tienes tanta hambre, vayas y robes el pastel que sobró del almuerzo.

Amanda habló, inclinando el respaldo de su silla y balanceándose con ella, en un riesgo próximo a caer, Akko por otro lado, no parecía convencida de su idea. Había logrado mantenerse a raya durante más de un mes, cosa integra si se trataba de ella y su historial de conductas, así que no veía con buenos ojos volver a infringir la ley, mucho menos si la profesora Finnelan la seguía como un sabueso con radar. No, no, mejor dejarlo pasar.

\- Prefiero morir de hambre...

\- Cobarde – Le chifló O'Neill, pasando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza – En tus tiempos no lo hubieras dudado, pero ¿ahora? A mí me parece que te estás juntando con las personas equivocadas.

\- ¿Hablas de Lotte y Sucy? – Las susodichas se miraron sin entender, a la vez que Akko ponía cara de desconcierto – No creo… Ellas siguen siendo…

\- Hablo de la estirada de Cavendish – Amanda dejó su silla caer hacia adelante, provocando un eco que se reprodujo por toda la habitación, las demás se quedaron mirando fijamente su expresión de molestia al tener que pronunciar el nombre de la señorita perfección – Ella lo único que hace es enderezar a la gente y hacer que actúen como ella desea…

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Se defendió Akko, aplastando sus palmas contra la mesa – ¡Yo sigo siendo yo, y nadie me ha cambiado! ¡Mucho menos alguien tan engreída y estirada como Diana!

\- Entonces, te reto… – La americana comenzaba a sonreír complacida, al ver lo fácil que era manipular a Akko. Sus otras compañeras se dieron cuenta de ello también, pero no dijeron nada. La castaña, en cambio, ardía furiosa.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Roba el pastel de la cafetería… Hazte con él y convéncenos de que eres la Akko que entró a la academia en primer lugar, y no la poseída por el espíritu estricto y aburrido de Diana.

\- Es un trato…

A las once de la noche, todas estaban fuera de la cocinería, esperando el atraco.

* * *

El toque de queda, un momento prohibitivo que mandaba a todas sus alumnas a las recamaras, sin excusas de por medio. Muchas de ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a él y lo conocían tras la larga data de la academia. Sin embargo, había dos tipos de alumnas que podían evadir esta regla, con sus respectivos derechos; Diana Cavendish, por ejemplo, en sus tareas de guardia era inmune ante el toque, y también, el grupo de jóvenes rebeldes que pretendía serlo, hasta que las encontraban. Hannah medio conocía estas historias y asegurándose de que Bárbara estuviese bien dormida y Diana siguiese en su guardia nocturna, se levantó de su cama y tomó un sobre de debajo de su almohada, para salir de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro afuera, pero eso no la detuvo. Lo que llevaba en sus manos, era la respuesta que esperaba el joven de Appleton y a quien posiblemente no pudiese ir a ver, después de mucho sopesarlo. Lo cierto es que ella se consideraba una cobarde, porque no podía faltar a sus deberes básicos y temía meterse en problemas. No era tan arriesgada como Akko y sabía que nunca lo sería, así que mejor resignarse a la situación. Hasta ese punto, se encontró riendo en medio de la soledad de los pasillos, sabiéndose idiota por tener a Akko como ejemplo, pero algo de verdad había en ello. Nunca lo arriesgaría todo por una arranque, ni mucho menos por un deseo. Eso era una locura.

Pero, dentro de su exploración mental y muy difícil de dilucidar, dada la oscuridad de su entorno, su pesar tuvo que terminarse de manera abrupta, porque una figura borrosa chocó con ella sin remedio y la mandó directo al suelo, con un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue quejarse y abrir los ojos de manera pausada, hasta que cerca de su rostro distinguió los ojos verdes de una enemiga natural. Amanda O'Neill se quedó más tiempo del que debió sobre ella.

\- ¿Hannah? – Se cuestionó, apoyando las manos en el piso – ¿Qué demonios haces…?

\- ¡Ah, cómo suponía, debían ser ustedes!

Los gritos de Finnelan, a lo lejos, interrumpieron sus palabras, haciéndola suponer que obviamente una de sus compañeras había caído en la batalla, posiblemente Akko, conociendo su mala suerte congénita. En cuanto a ella, debía correr si no quería ser la próxima víctima. Hannah, entonces, sintió el pavor de ser atrapada también. Amanda se puso de pie y se disculpó para retirarse, pero no contando con que su acompañante le sostendría la manga de la camisa y la haría frenar en seco, con una angustiosa mirada de súplica. Fue instintivo preguntarse qué le pasaba a esta:

\- No debería pedirte esto, pero… sea lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo, no quiero que me involucren contigo – O'Neill frunció el entrecejo al escucharla, pero asintió de igual forma, empezando a marcharse de nuevo.

\- Perfecto, me voy, adiós.

\- ¡No, espera! – Hannah la interceptó, ahora cogiéndola directamente de la mano, sin la preocupación de que esto se pudiese mal interpretar – Quiero decir… No sé qué haría si Finnelan me atrapa…

\- ¿Y eso a mí me importa por qué…?

\- ¡Vamos, es tú culpa!

Amanda tocó su pecho, fingiendo estarse ofendida y muy desentendida del asunto también.

\- ¿¡Yo!? Pero… ¿qué te hace creer es…?

\- ¡Atsuko Kagari, vuelve acá!

\- ¡No soy yo maestra, lo juro!

La americana rodó los ojos con molestia y jaló de Hannah para comenzar a andar. _Con un demonio_, se dijo corriendo por los pasillos, _¿cómo era posible que Akko llegase a ser tan inútil para algunas cosas y, sin embargo, ser medianamente genial en otras?_ Tenía que estar jugando y, todavía peor, además debía hacerse cargo de otra de las princesitas que seguían a Diana, porque ella tenía miedo de que la descubriesen. Como si fuese su responsabilidad. Claramente no lo era, pero… de alguna forma, tampoco se le negó. Su cabeza se confundió por un momento, pero lo ignoró, corriendo hasta las afueras de la academia y trepando un árbol, para después ayudar a Hannah a subir este mismo. Una vez las dos estuvieron arriba y lograron tranquilizar sus respiraciones, el silencio las envolvió. No se miraron, ni se preocuparon de estar juntar, solamente compartieron un mínimo de espacio y nada más. La señorita England frotó uno de sus brazos con incomodidad in crescendo, mientras que sus ojos, sin querer, se deslizaron a lo delicado de la luna aguardando en el alto cielo, la que se encontraba en su etapa menguante y se veía hermosa y carismática, muy distinta a la compañía que tenía del otro lado, rascándose la cabeza como si no tuviera neuronas que cuidar en ella. Hannah suspiró, pero se negó a pronunciar palabra. Por otro lado, Amanda… Oh, ella sí que tenía cosas que preguntarse, por ejemplo, ¿Qué es lo que hacía una carta en sus manos? No recordaba haber escrito nada, ni haberla tomado de algún lugar, así que por descarte, el sobre debía ser de su _para nada querida amiga_ al lado de ella. Bueno, picarla no estaría demás, pensó, y tomó la decisión de leerla a sus expensas, haciéndolo a viva voz.

\- _Mi estimado Jonathan Smith, agradezco sus sentimientos, pero creo que no podré corresponderlos – _Hannah espabiló, sintiendo su espalda tensa al reconocer las frases de su carta en el tono burlón de O'Neill, la cual continuó leyendo – _Pero aunque quisiese, me es imposible faltar a mis clases porque…_

\- Oye, oye ¿Qué haces? Devuélveme eso – Ella quiso quitarle la carta, pero la americana no se lo dejó fácil – Amanda, devuélvemela…

\- ¿Qué? No me dirás que esto es tuyo ¿verdad? Porque… - Rió – Es de lo más patético que he leído… - Hannah se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Pues no es tu asunto, no tienes permiso de leerla, dámela.

Amanda continuó riendo con más ganas todavía, al ver lo infructíferos que eran los esfuerzos de Hannah por tratar de quitarle la carta. Al final, se la entregó, pero no sin antes burlarse un buen rato de ella, sin embargo, el que el enojo de la señorita England pasase lentamente a una carita de vergüenza y tristeza, removió algo dentro de su consciencia, que la hizo parar. No supo distinguir si fue por pena o por algo más, pero fue lo correcto, porque al hacerlo, vislumbró algo aparte que no estaba viendo antes. Hannah de verdad lucía triste, muy triste.

\- Oye – Amada la codeó, queriendo simpatizar con ella – Estaba bromeando, no está mal que estés enamorada… Solo era un juego… - Hannah apartó su brazo de la misma forma, con un nuevo codazo, sin querer mirarla y arrugando el sobre en sus manos.

\- No es eso, bruta. No es que yo esté enamorada o algo, yo ni siquiera lo conozco, no tengo ni idea de quien en Jonathan Smith y…

\- Y si no lo conoces, porqué tu carta pareciese…

\- ¿Quieres dejar que termine? – Amanda agitó las manos en rendición y la dejó continuar – Es sólo que… Bueno, recibí una carta de él hoy en la mañana…

\- Ajá…

\- Y él me escribió tantas cosas que lindas que… bueno, nunca nadie me había dicho – La curiosidad de la americana creció sin duda ante la revelación. Una ceja se alzó en su rostro, manteniéndose atenta – No es que me haya gustado sólo porque me dijo cosas bonitas ¿sabes?

\- No lo sé, tú dime… ¿Puedo creerte eso? Porque no me pareces tan convencida, de hecho, si lo estuvieras… – Amanda se cruzó de brazos, mucho más relajada que antes, descansando sobre una de las ramas del árbol, bajo la discreta mirada de Hannah, y le dijo – No estarías discutiéndolo conmigo… Háblame en serio ¿qué te ocurre? – La chica se sonrojó, desviando sus ojos color avellana a la nada.

\- No es nada…

\- No me hagas divulgar tu carta a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Eres una tramposa!

No tuvieron que pasar muchos segundos más para que Hannah empezara a cantar. Todo lo que dijo y habló, provino de lo más oculto de sus sentimientos y le rogó a Amanda porque no lo hablara con nadie más, ni de que se sentía ciertamente inferior y menos apreciada, ni de sus inseguridades con respecto a cómo la veían los chicos. Siendo sincera, para la americana fue un martirio escucharla hablar así de sí misma, pero se lo perdonó, porque algo de lástima le tenía, y le dio su momento de deshago. Uno último, esperaba. Hasta que la chica rompió en llanto y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, sin verse capaz de continuar su charla. Amanda suspiró por lo bajo y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, expresándole que todo le saldría bien, que sólo tenía que darse un poco de tiempo. Si un chico pudo encontrar cosas maravillosas en ella, no había imposibilidad de que otro no las viera, cualquiera podría hacerlo si ella se comportaba linda y amable.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- ¡Rayos! – O'Neill se mordió la lengua, antes de soltar alguna estupidez, y decir – Por supuesto que lo creo, sólo sé tú misma…

\- ¿Y si no le gusto?

\- Encontrarás a alguien más…

\- ¿Y si no lo encuentro?

\- Entonces me comeré mis palabras y aceptaré que tenías razón y te quedarás sola para siempre ¿Feliz? – Hannah frunció los labios, descontenta por su respuesta, a lo que Amanda continuó, carraspeando la garganta y borrando su sonrisa del rostro – Y… bueno, sé que eso no pasará y… si pasara… ahm… - Ella bufó con desinterés, mirando en otra dirección mientras se cubría la boca, comenzando a sonrojarse, cosa que por suerte Hannah no notó, porque estaba demasiado oscuro para hacerlo, pero sí esperaba su respuesta con ansias – Yo… yo… ¡Está bien! Prometo llevarte con tu estúpido novio…

\- ¿Qué? – England se sobresaltó, extrañada de ver a O'Neill tan sulfurada de repente. Ésta siguió con su discursito.

\- ¡Eso! Te llevaré mañana a ver a tu novio, verás que aceptaran casarse, tener hijos y dejarás de hacerme preguntas tan incomodas… ¿Hecho?

Los ojos de la muchacha a su lado, dudaron varios segundos en si ver su rostro o su mano estirada ante ella, en signo de real desconfianza. Amanda a veces era muy hostil, pero ahora estaba mostrándose extrañamente alarmada e incómoda, así que eso no le daba buena fe, pero… no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Si alguien sabía cómo escaparse sin dejar huella, definitivamente Amanda O'Neill era la respuesta correcta.

Ella apretó su mano, cerrando el trato.

\- Hecho…

* * *

Todo estaba listo. Todo el numerito. Para comenzar, Amanda había citado a Hannah a eso de las cuatro de la tarde en la Torre de Luna Nova para emprender el viaje, le dijo que no trajera su escoba, porque sería mucho más discreto si volaban en una sola, también le pidió expresamente que no le dijese a nadie más del asunto, porque entre más testigos o involucrados hubiese, más difícil sería hacer una buena coartada, el trabajo en solitario era su sello característico. Sin embargo, nada había sido como se lo esperaba. Ella tranquila, sentada al borde de la plataforma, sosteniendo su escoba, balanceó sus pies al vacío y miró al sol ocultándose lentamente. Primer suspiro. Cuando el tiempo siguió pasando, pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de una joven subiendo las escaleras, lo que la alertó para que se pusiese de pie y la mirara llegar. Nada más vio a Hannah junto a Akko y Diana, quiso pegarse un tiro y abortar todo el plan, en vez de ello, se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta.

\- Listo, ya llegamos… ¿Nos vamos? – Hannah saludó a Amanda de manera nerviosa, pero ésta la detuvo antes de que si quiera hiciera otro movimiento. Ella la tomó por los hombros, la giró a medias y le preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué viene Akko? – Con una voz de ultratumba. Hannah no fue capaz de responderle y, en su lugar, Akko lo hizo por ella.

\- Es que me enteré de que las tres iban a ir a la academia de Andrew y pensé que podría ir a visitarlo – Amanda rodó los ojos y movió a Hannah en dirección a Diana, haciendo la misma pregunta:

\- ¿Y por qué viene Diana? – Nuevamente England no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, así que la joven Cavendish contestó por las suyas.

\- Me enteré de que tenías planeado llevar a Hannah fuera de la escuela y como sé que es imposible detenerte, me aseguraré de que no hagas ninguna pavada con ella ni algo que mancille el nombre de la escuela – Retorciendo el cuello, O'Neill dio por terminada la entrevista y se irguió de espalda, señalándose ahora con mero desinterés, preguntado:

\- ¿Y entonces por qué vengo yo?

\- Porque tú lo prometiste, ya, que no hay tiempo…

\- ¡¿Y eso es mi culpa?! ¡Llegaron dos horas tarde! – Las recriminó la americana, viéndose completamente ignorada por las tres. Diana preparó su escoba, mientras Hannah se subía con ella – Uhm… ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – England la miró confundida, ya abrazada a Diana.

\- ¿Por qué te vas con…? ¡Ah! Es igual, ya vámonos, Akko.

\- ¡A la orden!

* * *

Llegaron a la academia Appleton de noche, tal y como Amanda alegó todo el camino, con Akko acuestas. Descendieron en alguna zona que no se les hiciera visible a ninguno de los alumnos y guardaron sus escobas detrás de unos matorrales, con tal de pasar desapercibidas.

\- Muy bien, con Akko ya hemos estado por aquí antes… Así que, más o menos, conocemos los alrededores. Pero hay una cosa terrorífica que debemos decirles…

Diana y Hannah se miraron mutuamente, sin entender, mientras Akko desenfundaba su varita con toda confianza. Amanda les explicó que, si bien, la única que vez que había venido habían armado un pleito de proporciones bíblicas, cosa que Diana desconocía y ya le había dado mucho coraje, también oyeron rumores de que estos chicos, entre chicos, estaban desesperados por el contacto femenino.

\- Eso no se ve muy cierto – Le debatió Diana, cruzada de brazos y bastante escéptica, en especial por el tono tétrico con que O'Neill contaba su historia, pero era cierta. Tal vez no todos los chicos estuvieran desesperados. Pero sí un gran número, a la menor mención de una mujer, saltaban como locos en su búsqueda.

\- Yo recomiendo recato – Dijo la americana, quitándole la varita a Akko y utilizándola a su favor – Ya sabes, pasar desapercibidas… _Metamorphie Vestesse…_

Al momento, Amanda aparecía vestida, al igual que la vez anterior, con el uniforme de la academia Appleton y su característico peinado hacia atrás. Algo dentro del estómago de la joven England se removió entonces, pero lo evadió, fingiendo interés en el relato más que en la forma de verse de Amanda,.

\- Todavía no te creo, O'Neill, así que no le veo la necesidad – Diana, por otro lado, seguía incrédula – Yo prefiero quedarme como estoy.

\- Correcto, entonces sólo falta Akko…

La japonesa estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que ella intentaría el hechizo, pero Amanda no estaba de humor para consentirla, así que simplemente se le adelantó y la cambió ella, dotándola con el uniforme masculino y, además, una sencilla cola de caballo como peinado. No tenía tiempo para esforzarse más, ni ganas. En cuanto a Hannah, prefirió dejarla como estaba, ya que sería ella la que tendría que ser reconocida por su "novio", palabra que repetía cada tanto para burlarse de la joven.

\- Jonathan Smith, no lo olviden, es todo lo que tenemos… Ni siquiera un rostro, por Dios.

\- En la carta decía que lo viera cerca del auditorio de la academia – Hannah explicó a Amanda, viéndose molesta y alzando una ceja a la cara estúpida que le entregaba su compañera – Lo sabrías si hubieras leído la otra carta.

\- ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?

\- ¡Lo mismo me pregunto ¿sabes?!

Cavendish frenó la situación, cuestionando la ubicación del auditorio, ni Akko ni Amanda supieron decidir por dónde estaba.

\- ¿No dijeron que habían estado aquí antes?

\- Sí, pero no dijimos que habíamos hecho un tour – La japonesa respondió, intentando recordar algún sitio con forma de auditorio. Sin embargo, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era la oscura y horrenda sala en donde la mantuvieron a ella y Amanda secuestradas hasta la llegada de Andrew. Y al pensar en él, una nueva idea asaltó sus pensamientos – ¿Y qué tal si vamos con Andrew y le preguntamos?

\- ¿Y sabes dónde puede estar?

Nuevamente sus planes se vieron frustrados. La americana sentándose en el piso y suspirando.

\- En fin, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas… Separémonos y la primera que encuentre el lugar, lanza una bengala con su ubicación – O'Neill le devolvió la varita a Akko y sonrió, poniéndose de pie – ¿A qué esperan? Vamos…

\- Bien – Le dijeron todas.

* * *

Rodearon casi todo el perímetro de la escuela entre las cuatro, pero ninguna estuvo segura de si realmente habían encontrado el auditorio, ni siquiera vieron a algún chico rondando el área para tener algún punto a favor. Estaba desierto. Y no era para menos, si ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y estaba oscureciendo. Diana se paró un rato a descansar y se sentó en una banca puesta estratégicamente cerca de un puente, tomó el fresco mirando al cielo y suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se moldearla a la forma de su asiento, relajada y levemente adormilada.

\- ¿Por qué me siento tan cansada de pronto? No es normal… - Pronunció ella, rascando su cabeza suavemente – Si tan sólo pudiera dormir un… rato…

\- Tranquila, acomódate en mi hombro y yo te cuidaré.

Diana espabiló rápido y con toda prisa se puso de pie, apuntando con su varita a la tonta chica que se atrevía a jugarle una broma de ese modo. Akko sacudió sus manos, pidiendo porque no se le ocurriera lanzarle ningún hechizo.

\- La otra vez casi me pones inconsciente ¿recuerdas? – La británica guardó su varita devuelta, sonrojándose efusivamente.

\- Ni lo menciones, pero a veces siento que te lo mereces – La japonesa le sonrió estúpidamente y aguardó tranquila a que Diana volviera a sentarse a su lado.

\- Dices eso, pero sé que sientes lo contrario… Aunque eso no es lo importante, quería preguntarte por Hannah…

\- ¿Qué tiene Hannah?

\- Eso es lo que me pregunto. ¿Qué pasa con Hannah? Pensé que tú eras su amiga, pero resultó que fue a Amanda a la primera que le contó su problema y a la cual le pidió ayuda, no lo sé… pero pensé que ustedes eran más cercanas entre sí, todas ustedes. ¿Algo que me quieras decir?

\- Bueno – La británica suspiró, cruzándose de brazos – Hannah y Bárbara han sido mis amigas desde siempre… pero eso no quita que tengan sus secretos para ellas… y que… a veces, decidan compartirlos con alguien más. Quiero decir, yo también tuve mis secretos…

\- Sí, como que te gustaba Chariot…

\- Bien, pero no se los dije a ellas, jamás… Tal vez por temor… o vergüenza, sin embargo, sí te lo dije a ti… Y no éramos muy cercanas… - Akko asintió, viéndose los pies, y queriendo escuchar más de Diana, pero la joven guardaba silencio.

\- A veces… las personas indicadas no siempre estuvieron todo el tiempo con nosotros… ¿eh?

\- Pero para eso siempre hay una primera vez – Ella la secundó – Eventualmente, queremos y nos preocupamos por personas nuevas que entran a nuestras vidas, simplemente porque es su turno… Yo algún día conoceré a más personas y tú harás igual… y quizás te importen mucho más que alguna de nosotras ahora…

\- ¡Eso no pasará! Diana – La castaña sorprendió a la británica, alzando la voz y tomándola de las manos – Yo siempre me preocuparé de ti…

\- Akko…

Las dos guardaron un delicado momento de silencio, que acompañó a un viento helado pegándoles en las mejillas. Hacía frío, estaba oscuro y solitario y, aun así, se sentía como un momento bastante cálido. Diana le sonrió con ternura a la castaña y acarició sus mejillas con cuidado, haciendo sonrojar a Akko. No le dijo nada ni hizo nada más que mirarla, hasta que un grito despampanante las alejó por completo y las hizo mirar por detrás de Diana. Una parda de chicos se acercaba corriendo y empujándose entre sí. "Te dije que era ella", "una chica", "muy guapa". La británica pensó que tenía que ser una broma. Y cuando ellos estuvieron a centímetros de saltarles encima, Akko se interpuso, extendiendo las palmas.

\- ¡Alto, no sigan más! – Los jóvenes la observaron, con cara de incógnita.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Eso no importa! – Saltó otro desde atrás, exclamando – ¡Lo que queremos saber es quién es ella!

\- ¿Yo? – Diana se levantó de su asiento, en posición de defensa. Akko otra vez se apresuraba en responder.

\- E-ella es… es… Bueno… ¡Es mi novia, así que no la toquen!

\- ¡¿Yo qué?! – La castaña se giró para hacerle un gesto de complicidad a la rubia, pero Diana nunca se dio por aludida y decidió negarlo todo. Negó conocer a Akko, ser su novia y todo lo demás que se le ocurriese. Es más, ni siquiera la habían visto, porque nunca estuvo en ese lugar. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Traidora…- Akko masculló por lo bajo.

\- Uff, amigo – Uno de los alumnos tocó su hombro, palmeándolo varias veces – Lo lamento, una mujer así… bueno…

\- ¿No vale la pena? – Ella lo miró entristecida, pero el chico frunció los labios, no convencido de esta afirmación.

\- No… Yo creo que ella era mucho manjar para tan poco paladar… Y tú ni siquiera eres un hombre…

\- Oh…

* * *

Jonathan Smith era un chico promedio, de altura promedio y complexión promedia. Gustaba de leer libros, en especial poesía, y siempre se sentía inspirado por la belleza femenina. Educado, buen alumno y gentil, la mayor parte del tiempo. Se ganó la confianza de muchas personas y el corazón de muchas damas, pero en su interior habitaba la figura de solo una hermosa mujer. Su razón de existir un día más, de no dormir y de soñar con ella estando despierto, por eso, aunque pasaron tres horas de él esperando en el auditorio, no lo abandonó, con la esperanza de poder verla, aunque fuese breves segundos, era todo lo que necesitaba, que se apareciera, que diera la vuelta por la esquina y su delicado rostro se hiciese presente, con una sonrisa radiante, con una linda cola de caballo como peinado y sus ojos avellana viéndolo directamente. Por un momento se creyó embobado mirándola, pero reparó un momento en su color de ojos y en el color de su pelo, que no recordaba que hayan sido tan morenos, incluso como el color de su piel. Apenas divisó a Hannah viniendo hacia él, su cara se desfiguró en una mueca de confusión y desesperanza ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y por qué venía a su lugar de encuentro con la chica de sus sueños?

\- Disculpa la tardanza yo…

\- Ah, señorita… creo que hubo una confusión…

* * *

Amanda sonrió al dilucidar el auditorio frente a sus ojos y corrió dándole la vuelta para preparar la bengala, pero al casi cruzar la esquina, notó que Hannah y su "novio" ya estaban juntos. Entonces se escondió detrás para darles la privacidad que se merecen, pero no toda, porque ella quería escuchar su conversación, así que agudizó el oído y puso extrema atención.

\- ¿C-cómo que una confusión?

\- Ah, sí, yo te conozco… Cierto que te conozco y sé quién eres… eres la amiga de Hannah ¿No?

\- No, yo soy Hannah, la única de mis amigas, no hay más.

\- Dios, esto debió ser un tremendo error de mi parte – John se frotó el rostro compungido, intentando explicarse – Quizás confundí su nombre, pero me dijeron que su nombre era Hannah todo el tiempo… Es una chica alta, rubia y de ojos azules ¿La conoces? Es una de tus amigas, las vi en la fiesta de Andrew y quedé prendado de ella inmediatamente, sin excusas.

\- Hablas de… Diana…

\- ¡Diana! ¡Ah, que hermoso nombre! – El chico extendió los brazos al cielo – Ella, ella es a quien pertenece mi corazón… lo siento muchísimo por mi equivocación, jamás fue mi intensión hacer falsas esperanza a…

\- No, no… Despreocúpate, está bien, de todos modos ni te conozco… No es como si me hubiese enamorado de alguien por una carta. Aunque admito que sí da algo de vergüenza esto… - John rió, rascándose la nunca, y Hannah sonrió disimuladamente, comenzando a marcharse. Pero antes de irse, se detuvo para decirle algo más al muchacho – Oye, Jonathan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Este es un concejo de amiga… y no creas que lo digo por otras razones, pero… lo mejor será que te olvides de Diana, ella… no está interesada en los chicos… más bien… Yo diría que ya tiene a alguien que le interese.

\- Me gustan los desafíos…

\- Sólo cumplo con advertirte.

Ellos se despidieron sin mirarse y England avanzó por el pasillo cruzando más allá de donde se encontraba O'Neill espiando, cuando se toparon, ninguna se dijo nada, pero Amanda sonrió con diversión, queriendo parecer casual y distraída. Porque, por supuesto que ella no había estado oyendo lo que se decían entre ellos. Hannah la miró de pies a cabeza y siguió su camino, a expensas de la americana, quien se apresuró en hablarle.

\- Oye ¿A dónde vas? – Hannah siguió caminando.

\- A buscar las escobas…

\- Pero el camino no es por ahí…

\- ¿Y eso importa? – Ella se detuvo, apretando sus manos, todavía de espaldas a su compañera – Al final, no tenías razón…

\- Uhm… Hannah, no es para tanto…

La americana intentó darle alcance, pero algo la hacía pensar que Hannah no quería estar con nadie en ese momento. Vergüenza o no, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, nada más, pero Amanda no lo entendió. La detuvo poniéndose frente a ella y tomándola por los hombros, intentando explicarle que no valía la pena ponerse así por un chico que, según ella, ni siquiera estaba guapo. Hannah la ignoró y pasó nuevamente de ella, esta vez, comenzando a correr, lo bueno es que a Amanda no se le daba mal lo atlético, así que supuso que le tomaría nada de tiempo alcanzarla nuevamente, no contando con que delante de los prados que rodeaban la academia, también había un trozo de bosque bordeándolo. Tuvo que maldecir en silencio porque nada de lo que había planeado hoy, se hiciera como ella esperaba. Allá tuvo que correr detrás de la joven England, quien se perdía entre enredaderas y ramas en un bosque, más bien, selvático.

\- Hannah, no es por molestar, pero de verdad estás yendo demasiado lejos…

\- ¡No tienes por qué venir conmigo! ¡Lárgate y déjame sola!

O'Neill apretó los dientes ya hartándose de la situación. Fácilmente podía dejar de correr, saltar rocas y raíces, terrenos malos, empujar el follaje de los arboles tan mal puestos, y dar media vuelta y retirarse. Pero no, seguía corriendo detrás de ella, incluso temiendo de que se fuera a lastimar, el suelo cada vez se ponía más traicionero. Y Hannah pagó las consecuencias. Sin notarlo bien, por la oscuridad que sólo era aplacada por el brillo lunar, no vio un desnivel bastante sinuoso en el piso, que la hizo caer y rasparse tanto rodillas como brazos, en un muy fuerte azote. Amanda saltó abajo para ver si estaba bien, pero en su rostro se podía notar la molestia creciendo.

\- Ay, tonta, sabía que te pasaría esto por dramática – Hannah, con los ojos vidriosos y la mandíbula apretada, le dio un empujón en el hombro para evitar que se acercase, ella podía levantarse sola.

\- No necesito más palabras de consuelo… - Le dijo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero los raspones en las rodillas le escocieron, sangrando – Ay, ay, ay…

\- _No necesito más palabra de consuelo_. Tonta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ser un barranco de un metro, hubiese sido de veinte? Te hubieras matado… - England se sonrojó, desviando la mirada y escondiéndose en su cabello, que por todo el alboroto, había perdido su laso amarillo y ahora caía desparramado por sus hombros.

\- Tú estás siendo la dramática ahora.

\- Como sea…

Al final, Amanda finalizó la plática y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir a Hannah, luego, cargándola en su hombro, sin importar las réplicas de su compañera, ni los insultos hacia su persona, ya se las pagaría después, ahora simplemente buscaría un lugar tranquilo y a salvo, donde sentaría a Hannah en el pasto y esperaría pacíficamente a su lado hasta que se decidiese a hablarle o alguna otra cosa.

* * *

Diana sabía que haber escapado de Akko quizás no había sido lo mejor. Tal vez, aquellos chicos la habían descubierto y ahora la tenían presa en solo Dios sabe dónde. Ella suspiró cuando terminó de pensarlo. Definitivamente, haber actuado alarmada no fue lo mejor de su parte, mucho menos abandonar a alguien como la brujita japonesa, quien era experta en meterse en problemas, pero no mucho en salir de ellos. Rodeando una última esquina, la británica se detuvo sobre sus pies y pensó seriamente en ir de nuevo a por Akko, sin embargo, en el intento, sintió como dos brazos fuertes y gruesos la atrapaban sin miramientos y la sostenían con una delicadeza varonil ajena a su persona. Bastó con que levantara la vista para darse cuenta de que un chico la tenía presa y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

\- ¡Oh, mi señorita… el destino nos ha juntado! ¡Esto no puede ser más que una unión mágica!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Diana intentó apartarse, pero le fue imposible. Aquel muchacho estaba tan encantado con ella, que de verdad era un hueso duro de roer. Al poco tiempo, también, emocionado por la casualidad de su encuentro, él la sostuvo de la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarlo, Jonathan manteniendo una mirada guapa.

\- Tú eres Diana ¿No? – Ella asintió impactada – Mi nombre es Jonathan Smith y he pedido a los dioses poder verte esta noche…

\- Oh, tú eres Jonathan, pero creo que te equivocas de persona… Tú buscas a Hannah, yo…

\- ¡No digas más! – Él se apresuró en apoyar su dedo índice en los labios de la chica, empujando sus propios labios hacia adelante – Sólo… cerremos este momento con un inolvidable be…

\- ¡¿Oye, pero qué demonios haces?!

En un acto sorpresivo, Akko aterrizó sobre la espalda del chico, doblando su cuerpo a la mitad y quedando justo en frente de Diana, mirándola a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y los mofletes hinchados. La británica no supo qué decir, todavía no salía de su reciente estupor. Estuvo a punto de recibir un beso de un completo extraño. Akko no le quitó los ojos de encima.

\- ¡Te escapas de mí y te vas para besarte con otro! ¡Eso sí que es brutal!

\- ¿De-de qué estás hablando, bufona? – Le contestó ella devuelta, recobrando el sentido – Fue él quien quiso propasarse conmigo, yo no hice nada…

\- Dices eso, pero bien que te gusta andar luciéndote por ahí… _Oh, wow, mírenla, es Diana Cavendish, la que se cree la mejor y más linda bruja de Inglaterra… Mírenme, todos deben amarme…_

\- De hecho, la señorita es muy atractiva, si me permiten decirlo – Jonathan se irguió con dificultad, pidiendo luego a Akko bajarse de encima de él. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se sacudió el uniforme y tornó a ser el chico encantador de antes – Y es una verdadera falta de respeto que digas lo contrario…

\- Bueno… Ella se lo merece.

\- Ya, esa es tu opinión, pero lo que pienses de mí no me importa, así que gastas tu saliva por nada.

\- Siempre has sido una vanidosa.

\- Y tú un payaso.

\- ¡Engreída!

\- ¡Bufona!

\- Ahm… señoritas…

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera hables!

Las dos lo miraron con ojos enardecidos y John únicamente pudo agitar sus manos en favor de la paz, no quería experimentar el gusto de dos chicas peleándose frente a él, así que se acercó a ambas, las tomó por los hombros y les dijo:

\- No hay necesidad de pelear, dos mujeres como ustedes se ven mejor siendo amigas…

\- Pero yo no quiero ser su amiga – Akko se hundió entre sus hombros, en tanto Diana suspiraba sonoramente.

\- Ya está bueno… no deberíamos preocuparnos de nosotras en estos momentos. Mejor, hagamos una tregua ¿Te parece? – Ella extendió su mano para que Akko la tomara – ¿Sólo por hoy? – Y aunque la castaña lo dudó por unos segundos, la tomó de igual forma.

\- Muy bien, sólo por hoy… pesada.

* * *

Amanda arremangó las mangas de su camisa, cuando notó que el calor estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, en una noche fría y con viento. No le hacía mucho sentido, pero tampoco se preguntó el porqué de la situación y siguió ignorándolo, mientras sacudía el cuello de su camisa, ya habiendo comenzado a sudar. Quizás, las circunstancias la estaban pudiendo, y con ese temor impropio a todas sus acciones, ella desplazó sus irises por el rabillo de los ojos y miró disimuladamente a Hannah, a la vez que ésta se miraba las puntas de los zapatos, con un gesto triste y apagado. Aquello provocó que el corazón de Amanda se acelerara abruptamente y que, en un impulso para nada esperado, su mano se moviera de tal forma que quedara a centímetros de tocar el hombro de Hannah. O'Neill tragó con dificultad y dejó su mano flotando en el aire, antes de que ésta empezara hablar de nuevo.

\- Ha sido todo esto estúpido – Ella dijo, cruzando sus brazos por sobre sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Amanda no dijo ni pio – Nunca había hecho algo como esto y… lo peor de todo, es que no resultó como esperaba… Es como… para no volver a hacerlo nunca más ¿Sabes?

\- Eso es muy impositivo.

\- Sí, pero… Hay personas que están diseñadas para hacer locuras y otras que no… Yo soy de las que no.

\- Vamos, todos hacemos locuras de vez en cuando – Por fin Amanda la abrazó, haciéndolo parecer bastante natural y hasta con un tono juguetón – No olvides que antes solías agarrarte a puñetazos con Akko.

\- No me lo recuerdes…

\- Se los merecía… - Amanda le confidenció, sonriéndole disimuladamente - Aunque algunas veces se pasaban tú y Bárbara.

\- Te dije que no me lo recordaras…

\- Sólo acepta que a veces hacemos cosas sin pensarlo, porque nos parece divertido… No hay nada de malo en ello y si quieres volver a intentar una locura, cuenta conmigo.

Hannah la observó sin decir nada y sonrió, su cabeza apoyándose en el hombro de Amanda, haciendo que ésta se tensara y se volviera roja como tomate. Al parecer, su corazón había tenido otro despliegue de locura y ahora bombeaba al borde de salir disparado por su pecho. Un respiro y ahora Hannah pasaba su brazo por sobre su barriga, apretándola ligeramente. Ya no la miraba más.

\- ¿Puedo contar contigo en otra cosa?

\- ¿E-en qué?

\- En que… si alguien pregunta – Ella fue apagando su voz cada vez más – Si alguien se enterara de esto… ¿Podrías fingir que eres mi novio? – O'Neill casi se desploma en el piso, pero supo disimularlo muy bien.

\- ¿Po-por qué?

\- No lo sé – Hannah sacudió sus hombros, sin mucha importancia – Te ves bien vestida así y… fácilmente podrías hacerte pasar por un chico… guapo…

\- Estás bromeando ¿verdad? – England se echó a reír, separándose de la americana y observándola con obviedad.

\- Por supuesto que es una broma ¿Qué creías?

\- Ya… ¿No te parece que hay que irnos? ¿Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido Akko y Diana?

* * *

No fue rápido su reencuentro. Mientras Amanda y Hannah daban un pequeño paseo pacífico por los alrededores de la academia Appleton, Akko y Diana esperaban angustiadas la hora de regreso, junto a las escobas. Estuvieron a punto de irse y dejarlas botadas ahí, hasta que las divisaron a lo lejos, haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran, no consiguiéndolo. Al volver a juntarse, casi no compartieron palabras, las cuatro estaban muy cansadas y el día les había parecido extremadamente largo y agotador. Diana preparó su escoba para despegar, pero cuando llamó a Hannah para que se subiese con ella, ésta estaba subida con Amanda y le dijo que se iría con ella, porque necesitaban hablar de algo. Diana no quiso seguir preguntando y llamó a Akko para que se subiese con ella, muy a regañadientes, en especial por el hecho de que la asiática estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y con suerte abría los ojos.

\- Si vas a estar así, mejor súbete adelante, por lo menos así no te caerás…

\- A la orden…

Siguieron el vuelo en silencio, camino a Luna Nova. Y en un momento de lucidez, Akko giró escasamente su rostro para toparse con el perfil de Diana y preguntarle, con voz muy adormilada:

\- ¿Sabes si Hannah se habrá molestado por lo que pasó? – Diana entristeció la mirada, viendo al frente.

\- No lo sé… espero que no…

\- No es tu culpa de todos modos – Akko volvió a acomodarse, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Diana y acariciándole a ésta el mentón, con un dedo – Es culpa de ese chico… y de tu engreída cara de princesa, un poco sí.

\- No me hagas enojar, Akko… - La castaña rió, abrazando el cuello de la rubia, todavía un poco adormilada, y se acercó hasta darle un íntimo beso en los labios, que terminó de inmediato. Diana se enrojeció completamente.

\- No lo haré, lo prometo.

Nada más dijo ella, nada más le respondieron. Y las cosas a su lado no eran distintas, Hannah y Amanda volaban en silencio también, ambas mirando puntos imprecisos en sus caminos, hasta que la americana tuvo que romper el silencio para hacer más ameno su viaje.

\- Oye, Hannah – Llamó a la chica, tartamudeando en el proceso. Y cuando estuvo a punto de seguir, su compañera la interrumpió, con la voz injustificablemente indiferente, diciéndole:

\- Te suda la espalda…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es para tanto, no es que me moleste… Pero sí te suda – Amanda se sonrojó levemente y apretó los dientes, murmurando maldiciones para sí misma. Hannah la abrazó más fuerte – ¿Acaso estás nerviosa por algo?

\- Ya quisieras… Eres tú la que no se despega de mí con este calor.

\- Hace frío…

\- ¿Y buscas que te caliente? – Su tono dicharachero hizo sonrojar de igual forma a la joven England, quien se alejó un poco, avergonzada.

\- No insinúes cosas…

\- No insinúo… Yo sólo digo lo que veo… pervertida.

\- ¡Oye! – Hannah la empujó, riendo con ironía – La pervertida eres tú ¿Qué cosas dices?

Amanda continúo bromeando y, así, entre broma y broma, fueron descargando sus tensiones en carcajadas amistosas, que llenaron de algo más que amistad sus corazones.

**FIN**

* * *

Tuve uno de esos comentarios que decía que le gustaría que siguiese haciendo más Diakko y Hamanda... Bueno, aquí una combinación de ambos... No sé qué tan bueno estuvo, pero sí me divertí escribiéndola y espero que ustedes leyéndola.

Tengan bonito día,

L-lauriet


End file.
